In 2014, fatal work injuries due to transportation incidents were higher—1,891, up from 1,865 in 2013. Transportation incidents accounted for 40 percent of fatal workplace injuries in 2014. Within the transportation event category, roadway incidents constituted 57 percent of the fatal work injury total in 2014. The second largest number of transportation fatalities in 2014 involved pedestrian vehicular incidents (17 percent). Fatalities resulting from pedestrian vehicular incidents were up 6 percent from last year's revised count (313 in 2014 up from 294 in 2013). Rail vehicle incidents also increased in 2014, rising 34 percent to 55 fatal injuries from 41 in 2013. These trends have continued in 2015, 2016, and 2017.
Although there are solutions in place to prevent or reduce incidents, these solutions are ineffective because the number of fatal injuries is still above zero. For example, placing traffic cones in a working area does not prevent inattentive drivers from causing accidents. Further, even though transit workers wear safety vests with bright colors, oncoming vehicles cannot always see these vests. Accordingly, a need exists for technology that overcomes these problems and provides additional benefits.
The techniques introduced herein may be better understood by referring to the following Detailed Description in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which like reference numerals indicate identical or functionally similar elements.
The drawings are not drawn to scale. Similarly, some components or operations may be separated into different blocks or combined into a single block for the purposes of discussion of some of the implementations of the disclosed technology. The disclosed technology is intended to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the scope of the disclosed technology as defined by the appended claims.